


Welcome Home Good Hunter

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, Comfort, Creampie, Dolls, F/M, Hair Brushing, Intimacy, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Riding, Screenplay/Script Format, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: The Doll is your constant companion when you are bound to the hunters dream. She is there to help make you stronger and the only comforting voice in a city overrun with beast, the mad and the blood starved.
Relationships: Plain Doll (Bloodborne)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Welcome Home Good Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd audio scriot inspired by the plain doll from.bloodborne. links to the appropiate music is in the script.

F4M] Welcome Home Good Hunter. [Bloodborne][Doll][Automoton][Lore][Strangers to lovers][Comforting][Slow Build][Intimate][Lap Pillow][Virgin][Body caressing][Hair Stroking][2 Orgasms][Missionary][Riding][Aftercare][L-Bomb][Accent]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (This character is the "Plain Doll" from the game Bloodborne. She has a very unique russian english accent I guess? Here's a video with her english dialogues so you have an idea of what the accent sounds like. https://youtu.be/AucX8PHJNt0 )

[Could have the "Hunters Dream" or "moonlit melody" theme playing through the whole time or have hunters dream transition into moonlit melody]  
(Hunters Dream-https://youtu.be/7IVNtH0ViQY)  
(Moonlit Melody-https://youtu.be/cjPy1H2lARA)

Hello good hunter. I...am a doll, here in this dream to look after you. 

Why the trepidation good hunter? Have you not dreamt before? 

[Short pause listening]

Ah. I see. I suppose this dream does seem rather...vivid. Especially after I'm sure you encountered such...daunting ordeals in the waking world.

However you need not fear. You are safe here and I shall be here to look after you. 

Go now and speak with Gherman. He was a hunter long long ago but now serves only to advise them. He is obscure...unseen in the dreaming world. Still...he stays here, in *this* dream. Such is his purpose. 

[Sighs sitting down waiting]

Hello good hunter. Did you speak with Gherman? Yes. He does seem somewhat...strange doesn't he? Did he explain what you must do? 

Oh forgive Gherman good hunter. Sometimes he is very...single minded. What did he say that you need guidance on? I will do my best to council you. 

Use me? Did Gherman say that? Ah he must mean how you can grow stronger. 

Honorable hunter to do so, pursue the echoes of blood and I will channel them into your strength. You will hunt beasts and I will be here for you...to embolden your sickly spirit. 

What are the echoes of blood? Ah yes. They are the memories and strength of those who have come before you. Beast, human and hunter alike are all one in the blood. 

So you have some echoes? Very well good hunter give me your hand. Let me stand close and shut your eyes. May the echoes of blood, become your strength.

[Short little chant] (soulsborne fans know this isn't canon but I figured the doll deserved a chant)

Oh Flora of the moon.  
Hear this humble prayer.  
Take these memories lost, now found.  
Let their wisdom grant new strength.   
The dim becomes elucidated.  
The frail becomes unmoving.  
The lame becomes nimble.  
Grant this one insight.  
To see the truth beyond the truth.

There you are good hunter. Whenever you wish to enhance your strength, I will be here for you. Now you must go and hunt beasts if you wish to see the sun rise. 

Farewell good Hunter. May the moonlight guide you on this night.

[Soft breathing sleep sounds]

[Gasp awake]

Oh. Hello good hunter. I must have drifted off. What is it you desire?

Converse? Good hunter there is little need for such trifling matters. You should return to your hunt. 

No. Forgive me. Yes I'm sorry for being...inconsiderate. I know your duty must weigh heavy on you. What do you wish to discuss?

[Affectionatly]  
Ahhh. The little ones. They are inhabitants of the dream. They find hunters like yourself, worship and serve them. Speak words they do not, but still aren't they sweet?

They guide and help hunters on their quests. Leading them to greater and deeper mysteries. All without a single word or want of thanks. 

Still aren't they fetching how they enjoy to be adorned in silly headwear? [Soft giggle]

Perhaps you can even adorn them in pots. Why not let them revel as babes? 

[Soft giggles]

Yes is there something else hunter?

Oh the dream and why all the graves? Over time, countless hunters have visited this dream. These graves stand in their memory. 

This grave? I am not sure good hunter, this one has long since lost its owners name. For some reason though, I feel I must pay respect to it. Perhaps it's a result of all the echoes of blood I channel for you? May haps one day I will understand why I must pray for this graves owner. 

Hmm?

That one by the tree? 

[Slow footsteps] 

This grave...stands in memory of a hunter I once knew. Though enchanted by the dream, he remained strong and eventually saw the light of dawn. I pray that he found meaning and comfort in the waking world.

[Longing sigh]

Do I get lonely? Oh good hunter why do you busy yourself with worrying over me? I am fine. I tend to the graves and the little ones. I also look after Gherman and the hunters who pass through the dream. I am far from lonely. [Soft feigned laugh]

Now then good hunter. Off with you. May you slay many beasts in your hunt. 

[Fade out then fade in to her humming]

[Humming a russian lullaby called "Bayushki Bayu"]

[https://youtu.be/nEvHa9UQPR0](how the doll sings it but hum it however you want or even sing english lyrics if you want)

[Cuts her song and concerned]

Oh good hunter are you alright? You are drenched in blood. More so than normal. 

Were you injured? How odd. Usually hunters are healed immediately when they return to the dream. 

Come let us dress your wounds. There is a special room under the shop where hunters once rested. 

[Opens large creaky metal gate]

Here, inside hunter watch your step. 

Now remove your hunting attire. Let me help. 

Such grave wounds. This will take quite a bit of effort to heal. 

[Can add some soft splashing water to signify wounds being cleaned]{SFX optional}

Tell me good hunter what could have caused such a wound?

You were dragged into a nightmare? What sort of nightmare?

Times long ago? Of the first hunters? 

No good hunter I know not. 

I...remember not the time of the first hunters. I only remember what the hunters who pass through the dream tell me. 

They tell me of the scurge of beasts. Of heroes of bygone ages. Ailing lands falling to the plague of beasts and blood. Or their travels through the bones of the earth, searching for ways to speak to the gods.

What memory could you have seen? 

Hunters...cursed? To fight endlessly? That is most confounding good hunter. Every hunter wishes to see the hunts end. Why would they be cursed? 

You met an old hero? Which one? Lud...wig? The name doesn't...sound familiar to me. What did he say? 

Guided...by the moon? 

Careful hunter your wound is still fresh dont exert yourself. 

What is this? A blade? Good hunter I am not fit for fighting why would I need this?

Run...my hand along it?

[Soft humm]

Oh...how pretty. The light of the moon dances on the blade. [Giggle] and these tiny dancing sprites. Perhaps they hold the truth behind the nightmare you encountered? 

You should rest good hunter. I cleaned the wound as best I can. The rest is up to you. Here rest your head on me. 

[She softly sings or hums her lullaby stroking the hunters head. Improv as you want]

Sleep well good hunter. May you dream a better dream. 

[Fade out]

[Fade in]

Oh Flora of the moon, of the dream. 

Oh little ones, oh fleeting will of the ancients.

Let the hunter be safe, let him find comfort

And let this dream, his captor foretell a pleasant awakening

[Gasp]

What...is this, this lightness I feel?

Gherman also is strangely quiet this night. 

[Soft mummbling to herself]

Oh hello good hunter. What is it you desire? 

I seem troubled?

Well...

Good hunter. This may sound strange but, have I somehow changed? Moments ago. From some someplace deep within, I sensed a liberation from heavy shackles. Not that I would know. How passing strange. 

Also strangely. I can hear Gherman sleeping. On any other night, he would be restless. But on this night he sounds very calm. Perhaps something has eased his suffering?

Hunter what is it? Your eyes seem to know why all this is transpiring. 

As you wish. If its not important then I shall not pry.

What is it hunter? You have something else you need of me?

You have something you wish to give me?

Hold out my hand? Very well.

Is this... a trinket for my hair?

[Quiet shock]  
What? What is this? I...can't remember. Not a thing but...I feel. A yearning, something I've never felt before. What's happening to me? Tell me good hunter, could this be joy?

[Soft gasping sob]

A tear? How can this be? I...am a doll. What kind of tears can a doll shed?

Here hunter it seems to have become a stone. Perhaps it may help you.

How strange but nostalgically pleasing to give a gift.

So good hunter did you find out the truth behind the nightmare?

Experiments by the church? Hmmm I see. I know not the inner workings of the church. I know only what hunters have told me. 

They told me of the church. About the gods and their love. But do the gods love their creations? I am a doll created by you humans. Would the created ever love their creator?

Yes good hunter. Of course, I DO love you. Isn't that how you've made me?

Would you ever think...to love me? 

You do? Oh flora. 

Good hunter. I...know not this feeling. This yearning in my...heart? Would a doll have a heart?

Hunter. Can you hold me? For some reason this yearning makes me feel...cold. 

[Pleased groaning getting hugged]

My hunter. Your presence somehow soothes. I sense the ancient echoes. They course your veins. This warmth from you is so pleasing. 

Hunter lower your mask. Please?

[Hums curiously touching lips]

How is this possible? This vessel is just a fabrication but it can feel the warmth of your lips on my fingers. 

Is this the will of the dream? 

Good hunter. Come I wish...to feel more of these feelings. This yearning won't stop. 

Since Gherman is resting, its best we take advantage of this moment should we not? 

Let us...undress. 

Good hunter wait. You wish to remove my garments yourself? 

A-As you wish. Huh? Undo my hair as well? Of course. Anything for you, my honorable hunter. 

[Soft shuffling and grunts undoing her hair]

The way your hand glides through it. Its so...soothing.

[Soft gasping and moaning and having her hair stroked more. Improv as you want]{hair brushing SFX optional} 

Every gentle stroke. Thank you good hunter. Always I've comforted others, but to *be* comforted myself. Its such a gentle wonderful feeling. 

My hunter. Your face is so calming. To think it would be drenched in such horrid mess after your hunts. 

I...yearn. I yearn so much for you my hunter. 

[Gentle kissing. Improv]

This sensation. Is this fluttering in my chest what humans feel when they feel love? I dont want this to fade hunter. 

Please continue. Remove my dress and I shall remove your attire? 

[Shy gasping and shuffling undressing]

Im sorry good hunter if this vessel is...unpleasant. 

I-its not? Oh my hunter. You flatter me too much. 

May I touch you? 

[Skin touching]{SFX optional}

Your flesh is so smooth hunter. This sensation...I can't describe it. I have never felt anything like this before. 

[Gasp and moaning softly]

Oh dear hunter, reciprocating? No. I mind it not. Your touch is so tender and soothing. 

This act. Touching ones beloved. I think I see why so many of your forebears missed it now. 

Such strange developments. My body seems far more similar to you humans than I realized. Could this too be because of the dream? Or is it the gods wishing to grant us a moment of pleasantness on this night of the hunt?

Forgive me my sweet hunter. I am nervous. I've never done this before but...but my vessel seems to know. 

Can you guide me? Please be gentle. 

[Long slow moans. Improv as you see fit]

This feeling. So warm. A pressure. Its...good. Wait a moment my sweet hunter. Let me just admire you above me. 

I feel...I feel so...safe? And...happy? The fluttering in my chest is so much more now that we are connected.

Good hunter you can...be more forceful. I want to feel this new sensation more. 

[Slightly faster moaning. Improve whatever you want]{Wet sounds optional}

Ohhhh my hunter. Please. There. Yes. Right there. Hold me and continue. It...feels so rapturous. Please give me more. 

Deeper please. Yes [moan] thank you hunter. Your soothing presence and this pressure. Both are so enthralling. 

[More rapid breathing moans. Improv all you want]

This...pressure. it's so pleasant. More hunter. Don't stop. My body feels so light. Hold me tight please hunter. I feel something else. Something...growing but I wish for it to escalate. 

Faster my hunter please. Look at me. Let me feel this sensation. I feel...i feel...

[Short but very panty orgasm. Improv as you want for it]

Ohhh... by the pale blood. Everything is so...floaty?

Is this the pleasure you humans experience with those you love? 

Its...so fulfilling. Oh my hunter, thank you. 

What? Oh. Im sorry. I must have displeased you. To have felt such sensations alone. 

Please shut this vessel down if I was too selfish. 

[Surprised gasp]

Good hunter...you still comfort me with your touch? 

No. I regret it not. But please I wish to serve you now.

May I take lead this time?

Thank you hunter. I promise I will be sure to comfort you as you did me. 

May I ask though if I can look at you? Knowing i can see you gives me peace and motivation. 

My thanks sweet hunter. 

No let me please YOU now. 

Lay back and I will mount you.

[Soft moans straddling and slowly riding]{wet sounds optional}

Ohh hunter. It feels more intense. My spine, feet, hands, everything tingles. 

Shall I circle my hips like this? [Moans grinding]

Aaaah yes hold my hips hunter. Guide me and let me serve you. 

Harder? Of course my sweet hunter. Whatever you desire. 

[Faster moaning and some groaning. Improv.] {Wet sounds optional}

Ohh good hunter [moaning and kissing] am I pleasing you? Am I of use to you? 

[More moans and kissing. Starting to escalate. Improv as you want]

Yes...I feel that pressure again. Its swelling again. Like the waves of the deep sea. Much more prominent this time. 

Please hunter. Feel it with me. Together please. I can sense it from you within me. You are swelling and clinging to me so sweetly and tight. 

Oh...hunter. my hunter. Please...with me. With me please. 

[Orgasm. Have fun improving]

[Coming down]

Oh hunter. I feel so much warmth... from both of us.

Thank you so much for this. For...loving me. 

Good hunter. May we rest like this? Just for a while? 

At least as long as the dream permits?

Thank you my dear sweet one. 

Sleep well good hunter.

Optional epilogue:

[Fire burning amd crackling SFX]

Welcome home good hunter. Gherman awaits you...at the foot of the great tree. 

You have fulfilled your task. Now you may be free. 

What is it hunter?

Caress my cheek? Of course. 

[Soft gentle pleased groan]

Farewell my hunter. May you find your worth in the waking world. 

[Soft melancholic sigh]

Oh Flora of the moon, of the dream. 

Oh little ones, oh fleeting will of the ancients.

Let the hunter be safe, let him find comfort.

And let this dream, his captor foretell a pleasant awakening.

And be one day...a fond distant memory.


End file.
